A love that can never happen (Neverland 2011 Part 1)
by AthenaLentz20
Summary: This is a story of how Jane (originally Wendy's daughter but now the daughter of Elizabeth bonny) who falls in love with new comer and Legend that's about to begin Peter. And whole new adventures in this movie/TV series called Neverland)
1. How it all Begins

In the Spanish Maine lived a pirate and her daughter Jane she was a blonde girl with blue eyes like the ocean a very beautiful girl she is known as princess of the ship if her mother died she was to be the next to take over, all though Jane didn't want to be a pirate anymore she tried all she could to help her mother Bonny. Sitting in a chair by her as the crew bring the chest Bonny asks "What the hell is that?" one of them said its filled with dab loons and treasure, as we walk to it my mother decided to shoot it bring us to a different world.

Living two-hundred years in this unknown planet I got bored as she keeps talking about this mineral dust then she walked out and leaned on the railing as silence fell the ocean her eyes looked up straight ahead of her she squinted her eyes seeing blue light wondering what it could be she gets a boat and rowed herself to the spot climbing on one of the icebergs she met up with a boy "An' 'oo are ye" she spoke in a pirate tone, Peter knowing this girl was a pirate and he thought maybe that she was one of those who took his friends getting up "tell me where my crew is" he asked demanding an answer pulling her sword out to face him "I asked ye first, 'oo are ye?" He glared looking at the beautiful blonde and gave in "O'right, my names Pe'er but I don' belong 'ere' I am not from this world and I'm just' looking for me crew tis all" he then looked at her " 'oo are you?" he asked "are you one of them?" asking more than one question at a time she spoke "The names Jane, and aye they're my family I live with me mother and the crew"

Peter's eyes widened at this and he gulped a lump in his throat "y-your crew?" he stuttered trying to get the right words Peter couldn't believe what has happened to him he shook his head and looked into her eyes hoping to god he isn't falling in love with a pirate.


	2. Peters Search

As they walked in separate icebergs when Peter told her about the crew "So this crew, tis be all boys?" a smile came from her and she skipped to a different iceberg" Peter watched her experession and smiled looking down liking this pirate "yes all boys I still haven't found one" Jane looked at Peter "I think I know where he is"

Following her Peter had many doubts about this girl wondering if he should trust her or not or if she could be leading him to a trap she sighed "I am not one O' those pirates your familiar with O'right so stop and jus' trust me" he nodded a bit and pointed to a scarf "Oi look!" running ahead with Jane behind him, he then picked up the scarf and sniffed it "tis tootles" he handed it to her and she too sniffed it a bit disgusted by the smell she went ahead and looked around looking the near corner of her eye she saw Peter crouch down sadly knowing there's no way in finding them.

After a while he heard a crack of an iceberg getting up he and Jane walked slowly with their daggers and she startled when Peter let out a scream knowing he saw Fox she looked down as well and helped him up "Where did you spring from" Fox said Peter "You have no idea all I know is... we're not in shortish anymore" he gave a nod and looked to the girl beside him "an' 'oo is she?" gesturing his hand a little to her Peter looked and smiled slightly "Jane she's a pirate but good for her age" raising an eyebrow at the last comment she was about to speak but just shut her mouth Fox gave out a distorted laugh "weird pirates weird crocs what's next? A swarm of flying beasties?"

All of a sudden the three of them hear flying wings, with Jane's super sensitive hearing she said "run!" with all three of them running from the fairies she heard Fox in trouble. Running back with Peter she quickly picked him up and began running again when they were on their last icebergs all three jumped on them and looked at what seemed to be Indians. Peter could not believe it all he could say was "Indians"


End file.
